


Stare

by widowsgf (elaaden)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moira being overprotective but in a Moira way, Self-Insert, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaaden/pseuds/widowsgf
Summary: Moira is a bit overprotective when it comes to people she truly cares for, and when it comes to you... well, who can blame her?
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from tumblr. reader is a lady and goes by she/her pronouns! i need more lesbian moira content :pleading:

Talon's leaders were as brutal as they came, and their agents the same way. It didn't take long for you to finally find someone within the ranks that you didn't particularly like - and they, in return, disliked you as well. 

They were an agent who went only by the identification number on their dog tag, but you stuck to calling them 'Five' in your head. The two of you had been assigned to training in the same group as one another when the two of you first joined, and obviously never really hit it off. Your tactics were completely different - as well as your morals. While you had been reluctant to join Talon's ranks at first, one of many of Talon's leaders named Maximilien managed to sweeten the deal enough for you to agree.

At first, you regretted the decision. Until you met Dr. Moira O'Deorain, of course.

It was as simple a love story as they came. She was a ruthless geneticist willing to do whatever it took to further her scientific goals, and you were enamored by her. The way she spoke, the way she presented herself, the way her fiery red hair was always slicked back but one hair stuck out from the others. Moira was no fool - she quickly caught on to what was happening between the two of you and couldn't help but feel a little smug about it.

You stuck by her. Whether it be in her lab, helping her with her "experiments," or tending to patients that had just come back from another of Talon's suicide missions. The two of you found yourselves enjoying each other's company, and while you swore you would never admit your true feelings for Moira, you had a bit of a feeling she already knew.

It was evident in the way she stood up for you, of course.

Moira immediately took note of the tension in your gaze and the way your body stiffened when a particular agent entered the room. They needed medical care - Moira would not turn down a patient, but she would monitor the situation. Closely.

"Y/N."

"Hello."

"Working for Dr. O'Deorain, now, I see?"

"What's it to you?" You spat back.

You heard a faint chuckle behind the Talon emblazoned helmet on their head. You decided _against_ picking a fight with someone in Moira's lab, and decided to watch the doctor carefully as she worked.

She had very steady hands when it came to medical treatment - something you noticed right off the bat. Five's suit had already been shredded around the area of their wound, and she didn't hesitate to rip it further to allow her access to the injury. You watched as she injected a needle full of a yellow colored liquid into a spot just above Five's wound on their shoulder, then watched her swiftly apply a bandage to the area. She was quick and efficient.

Five slid off the examination table and nodded towards Moira. "Thanks."

"Part of the job." Moira remarked.

Before leaving, Five turned their head to you momentarily. You furrowed your brows at the agent. "Never would have pegged you as the science type, Y/N."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They shrugged. "Whatever you think it means."

Moira eyed them from where she stood. "My lab has an exit. I suggest you use it." She spoke. You looked over at the doctor, surprised, which did not go unnoticed by Moira. "Who knows what might happen if you stick around longer than is necessary?"

That was obviously a threat. You smirked, and watched as Five high-tailed it out of Moira's laboratory. The doctor then turned to you.

"I take it the two of you have a history?" She asked.

"Yeah." You admitted with a sigh. "Went through training together. We, er... butted heads, so to speak."

"Noted." Moira said, then reached out with her hand and held your chin gently with her fingers, forcing you to peer up at her. The action immediately made your heart race and a flush start to form on your cheeks. "Whatever the case, I'll make _sure_ they aren't a problem for you."

Staring up at Moira now, you saw the stern look on her face. Her brows were furrowed, but there was still a softness to her gaze that went unexplained and not unnoticed by you. The way her mismatched blue and brown eyes fell on you made you flush even more, and when she pulled her hand away from your face and turned her attention to something else, you suddenly felt an ache in your chest.

Maybe you'd tell her some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ surkesh


End file.
